Revenge- Always and Forever
by apollosluver
Summary: For the past century, all Marie wanted was to avenge her favourite brother's demise that was at the hands of their older brother. Now, although she can never get her brother back , she can get the one other thing that she's been craving for a long time - revenge . Klaus should watch his back because this Original is out for his blood . Follows from season 1 With a twist. OFC.


**Hey people of Fan fiction this is a rewrite of one my fan fictions which I have deleted. Please enjoy reading it and let me know what you all thought of it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own TVD - sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter One : Marie.**

* * *

**Marie's POV :**

My name is Margaret Marie . When I was fifteen years of age ,my parents killed me and turned me into a vampire along with the rest of my siblings ,making us the ever so amazing Original vampires .

I am the youngest of my family but I'm one of the most stable of us after Elijah of course - nobody can beat that guy when it comes to stability - while my brother Kol is the most unstable of us .

Not too long after we were turned , we found out that my older brother Niklaus , was not our full brother- he was in-fact our half brother - as our mother had cheated on our father with a were-wolf from the neighbouring village that was located near our's .

Soon after that , I fled town with best friend\favourite brother Kol as our father had ripped out our mother's heart , so we fled for our lives - scared that we would be next to be killed by daddy dearest.

I have long,silky,pale golden straight hair which goes to my waist.I have dark blue eyes,the colour of Lapis Lazuli with flecks of gold in them.I have long dark blond eye lashes with well groomed,perfectly shaped dark blond eyebrows.

I have flawless,creamy pale skin which is said to be like a Magnolia flower.I am tall,slim and slender. I am very beautiful and I know it .Ok , I might be a little bit vain but you should see Kol , he is the vainest person ever to walk this earth, if he could , he would date himself.

My older brother - I have four of them , sucks to be me - ,Klaus or Niklaus , killed all of my older siblings with white oak daggers and threw them to the bottom of the ocean with the exception of Elijah, my eldest sibling .

Sadly we can never get them back , so we want the one thing that we can get , revenge . We want to kill him ( Klaus) for good - Always and Forever.

So now, I am in a small town called Mystic Falls which is located where I lived as a human , where I am going to spy on Elena Gilbert ,the second Doopleganger,and keep her safe of course, so then Klaus can do the the ritual , we kill him.

**-Time skip ;-**

I hear Bonnie Bennett's car pull up outside of my house which just happens to be next to Elena's - what a coincidence .

I get to Bonnie's car at the same time as Elena does , so after a couple of minutes of Rock,Paper and Scissors ,I sit in the back-seat of the car .

I start to zone out as Bonnie starts to tell us how she thinks that she is psychic,which doesn't really surprise me as she is a Bennett after all - all of them are either witches or warlocks.

Just as she realises that we aren't listening a crow flies into the windscreen giving me a bloody heart attack, if it is possible for the un-dead to have heart attacks- I'll have to explore that one.

Once we get into the high school ,I decide to go and get my time table from the school secretary , when I notice the boy standing in front of me .Stefan Salvatore,well well well,long time no see my dear old friend.

He turns around and I just love the shock and horror that is running through his eyes as he sees me.''Margaret." He finally manages to say making me want to roll my eyes , jeez after all these years , that's all he can say. I'm very disappointed in him.

"Hey Salvaloser,long time no see ,surprise,surprise?''I ask him while pushing him out of my way .

I turn to the secretary.'Hi,I'm here to get my time table'', I tell her .

'Name please?'',She asks as I sigh in happiness - finally, someone in this town who knows their please and thank you's.I smile charmingly at her.

"Marie Mikaelson." I tell her as she starts to checks her files and , after a couple of minutes , she hands me a time table ."Thank you," I purr. She nods at me. "No problem, honey ." She hums.

I walk out to rejoin Bonnie and Elena who are both looking at me as if I've grown a second head.

" What? Why are you looking at me as if I grew a second head?" I demand to know . Elena nudges me with a knowing look on her face. "So, who was the guy?" She asks me trying to be subtle but failing miserably. I roll my eyes at her .

Bonnie turns to me ."He has a very nice back ." She states in a dreamy voice . "Just Stefan Salvatore , an old friend of mine - very old." I chuckle , just as Elena's baby bro walks into the men's bathroom. Elena sighs and follows him in .

Bonnie turns to look at me . "So are you joining the Cheer leading squad ?" She asks me as Caroline appears out of now where , grinning at us.

"Did I hear Marie say that she was joining ?" She asks in a annoying , cheerful voice. I quickly shake my head. "What? No, just no ... " I begin as Caroline pulls me into a hug.

"You are the best." She tells as I start to panic. Cheer leading is not my thing - the skirts don't suit my style . I glare at Bonnie before turning to Caroline.

"Uh, Care , I don't ," I start to say . Caroline puts her hands on her hips. "You're joining ." She interrupts me as we walk into history class. I raise my hands in mock surrender. "Okay , I'll join." I give in as she smugly struts to a seat and sits down .

During class, I can't help but notice how Stefan keeps looking at Elena. Great that's all I need - an obsessed Salvatore messing up my job . I quickly text Caroline who is my favourite of my three friends."_New boy is staring at E. Stalker alert. "_

I hear a buzz from my phone and I laugh at her reply."Oh,_creepy__ new boy , nice."_

**Later on at the Grill ;**

I walk into the Grille with Caroline and Bonnie . The Grille is a bar where school students hang out after school.

Caroline leans towards the two of us. "His name is Stefan Salvatore , he lives with his uncle at the old boarding house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid - military family so they moved around a lot. He a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue." She tells us as I laugh at his cover story.

Bonnie raises her eyebrows at her as I laugh. "You got all of that in one day?" She asks her . Caroline gives her a sceptical look and waves her hand at her.

"Oh please, I got all of that in between third and fourth period." She tells her while throwing her hair back. I shake my head at her - typical Caroline Forbes.

She grins at the two of us. "We're planning a June wedding." She announces before walking away from us. I turn to Bonnie. "When is E going to get here ?" I moan as we walk over to a table.

Bonnie shrugs. "Soon , she's on her way ." She tells me as Matt Donovan walks up to us. "Hey, Bon, Mar." He greets while sitting down with us.

I smile at him. "Hey Matt." I reply . Matt smiles back at me. "Guys, how is Elena?" He asks us. Poor Matt, another boy intrigued by a Petrova.

I take his hand in mine while Bonnie starts to talk to him. I zone off and next thing I know , Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler Lockwood have joined us at the table . When did this happen?

Caroline flashes Stefan a flirty smile. "So, Stefan , are you going to the party at the Fall's tomorrow," She asks him.

He shrugs and smiles at Elena. "I don't know , are you going , Elena ?" He asks her while Elena smiles back at him.

"I have no idea." She replies while she blushes like mad. I turn to look at her. "Yeah , Elena , are you going ?" I push as Stefan frowns at me. I stick my tongue out at him and then I give him my best 'Kol impression' smirk .

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest and looks sternly at Elena. "You have to go Elena. It's the first party of the school year." She reminds her.

Bonnie quickly comes to Elena's rescue. "Of course she's going." She tells Stefan while Elena smiles at her in thanks.

**The next night at the Falls :**

I arrive to the Falls and Caroline walks up to me looking upset. "What's the matter Care?" I ask her , feeling very concerned for my friend.

She sighs. "Stefan rejected me." She tells me frowning. I pull her into a hug as I feel my heart break for my poor friend.

"I'm so stupid." She moans to me and I quickly shake my head. "No you're not Care, Stefan Salvatore is an idiot for rejecting you." I sincerely tell pulls out of the hug.

She smiles at me. "Really?" She asks me and I nod. "Yes Care, really." I repeat as she hugs me.

"One day Care, Your prince charming will ride into town and he'll show you the world." I assure her. She looks up at me, wide eyed. "Really?" She asks me again.

I nod. "Yes but now , let's party all night."I laugh as we start to dance to the music. All of a sudden Elena and her younger brother run in through the trees calling for help. I can smell loads of blood and I notice that Jeremy is caring Matt's sister Vicki.

I quickly leave the party and head home. I pick up my phone and call my dearest brother .''Houston,we have a problem!''.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
